


【Fanart】Revenant 还魂

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Bisexuality, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Hostage Situations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Movie(s)slightly AU, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenant illustrations by Juefeifeifei</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536380) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3). 



> Thanks Juefeifeifei a lot!!
> 
> The Artist - Juefeifeifei 
> 
> These wonderful fanarts from http://juefeifeifei.tumblr.com/  
> If you want to see more stucky fanarts , please follow her!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《还魂》第一章 配图
> 
> Revenant Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Revenant Chapter One

**《还魂》第一章:[戳我](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2140611/chapters/4676136)**

 


	2. 第六章

 

…

**_The newsreel ends and the projector goes blank. In the absence of its solemn narration, the only sound in the room is Bucky’s too-fast breaths._ **

**_新闻短片结束了，放映机空白了。没了庄重的旁白，房间里唯一的声响就是巴基急促的呼吸声。_ **

**_“It’s not real,” he whispers. His throat hurts, either from dryness or his own screaming._ **

**_“不是真的。”他低喃着。嗓子疼了，不是因为干涩，也不因为尖叫。_ **

**_“{It is,}” replies Breite. She’d move her chair so that he could watch the newsreel from his place on the floor, but now she slides it back and takes a seat. Bucky lowers his gaze; they’ll hurt him if he doesn’t. Well, hurt him_  worse.**

**_“_ _{_ _是真的。_ _}_ _”布雷特回答。她本来移开了自己的椅子，这样他就能从他就能在地板他所在的地方看见新闻短片了，但是现在她又把椅子拉回去了，并坐下了。巴基垂下视线；如果他不这样做，他们会伤害他的，好吧，是将他伤得更厉害。_ **

**_At first he’d refused to bow his head, had met their eyes defiantly, but then they’d strapped him down and done some kind of operation on his shoulder without any anesthetic. Bucky doesn’t know what they did; there’s a big bandage covering the place where his left shoulder should be. He does not remember what happened, if he lost it or they took it off. His other hand is chained behind him to his ankles, keeping him on his knees. Other than the bandage, he is naked. He has been naked since they brought him to this new facility, and to Breite. He does not remember where he was before._ **

**_起初，他拒绝垂下头，挑衅地看着他们的眼睛，但随后他们剥光了他，不进行任何麻醉地在他肩膀上做了某些手术。巴基不知道他们做了什么；一大堆绷带绑着他原本该是左肩的地方。他不记得发生了什么，不知道是自己失去了手臂，还是他们取下来的。他的另一只手锁在身后的脚踝上，让他一直得跪着。除了绷带，他就光着身体。自从他们将他带到这个新的地方，他就一直赤裸着身体，然后见到了布里特。他不记得之前自己在哪里。_ **

**_He thinks the operation should have killed him. It’d taken a long time, long enough that he’d passed out from the pain and woken up again to repeat the cycle twice over._ **

**_他认为那场手术应该杀能杀死他。进行了那么久，那么久，他因为疼痛昏迷过去又再次醒来，一直周而复始循环了两次以上。_ **

**_After that he’d started keeping his eyes on the concrete floor whenever someone speaks to him. Lately that’s just Breite._ **

**_自那之后，有人跟他说话时，他就开始眼睛看着混凝土地面了。最近就只有布里特了。_ **

**_“{It is real,}” she tells him. On the edges of Bucky’s vision, her ankles cross over one another. He thinks she is fifty, maybe fifty-five years old, petite, with graying brown hair. She only ever speaks to him in Russian but she doesn’t seem to have any problem understanding him when he replies in English._ **

**_“_ _{_ _那是真的，_ _}_ _”她告诉他。在巴基的视线边缘处，她的脚踝搭着另一只脚踝。他认为她五十岁，也许五十五岁，个子娇小，长着花白的棕发。她只用俄语跟他说话，但他用英语回答时，她似乎理解起来没有障碍。_ **

**_Bucky doesn’t remember when he learned Russian._ **

**_巴基记不起自己何时学会了俄语。_ **

**_“{He saved millions of lives,}” Breite goes on. “{The bombs on board the plane would have killed most of the American coast. Johann Schmidt was an ambitious man.}”_ **

**_“_ _{_ _他救了上百万条性命。_ _}_ _”布里特继续道。“_ _{_ _飞机上的炸弹本来能杀死整个美国海岸上的人。约翰·施密特是个野心勃勃的男人。_ _}_ _”_ **

**_Her voice is quiet, never rising. Some of the others have shouted, screamed in his ears; they had put him in a cell with some kind of magnifying horn that emitted high-pitched noises and static in bursts. Bucky had thought he’d be able to handle psychological torture, no problem, but after three days he’d been huddled in the corner with his palm pressed over one ear, sobbing and shaking._ **

**_她的嗓音平静轻柔，从不提高。其他某些人对着他的耳朵大喊尖叫；他们曾把他关进一间带着高音喇叭的牢房里，播放高频噪音和猛烈的静电干扰音。巴基本来认为自己能应付得了精神折磨，没问题的，结果在三天之后，他蜷缩在角落里，一只手捂着一只耳朵，浑身哆嗦着抽泣。_ **

**_After that, her small and steady voice had seemed welcome. He knows it’s a tactic but it still feels better._ **

**_从那次之后，她轻柔稳定的嗓音似乎变得令人愉悦了。他知道这是种手段，但还是感觉更舒服了。_ **

**_Usually it does. Not anymore._ **

**_通常是这样的。现在不再是了。_ **

**_“{It took a long time for the American people to accept as well. They had hoped he might survive, but as you saw, they have come to recognize the truth and mourn him.}”_ **

**_“_ _{_ _美国人民也花了很久才接受。他们本来希望他也许能生还的，但就如你看到的，他们也慢慢承认了这个事实，开始悼念他了。_ _}_ _”_ **

**_Bucky shakes his head. The ends of his dirty hair hang in his eyes, matted with filth and blood; it’s growing out. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here. It feels like forever. “That was fake. You staged the whole damn thing. He isn’t—”_ **

**_巴基摇着头。他脏兮兮的发尾垂在眼前，沾满泥污和鲜血；它长得太长了。他不知道自己来这里多久了。感觉起来就像是永远。“那是假的。是你们让人表演了整个该死的东西。他才没有——”_ **

**_She sits forward in the chair and he can’t stop himself from cringing, trying to curl away from her. The chains pull tight and keep him in position. She has never raised a hand to him, never done anything other than sit with him and talk, but it is becoming instinctive now to anticipate violence. To expect it._ **

**_她坐在椅子里探身，他就控制不住地畏缩起来，想从她身边爬走。锁链抽紧，让他没法动。她从没对他动一根手指，除了坐着跟他说话，从来没做过任何事，但是现在这已经成为了防备暴力的本能。预见暴力的本能。_ **

**_That, too, he thinks should have killed him long ago. But here he is, healing every day just to take another beating. He thinks they always come at the same time, but without a clock or a window he can’t be sure. Time has lost all meaning in this place. He’d tried to mark down what he thought were twenty-four hour periods, but he’d been taken out of his cell for an operation and when they’d put him back the walls had been marked hundreds of times over._ **

**_他也觉得暴力很久以前就该杀死他的。但他还在这里，每天都在愈合，只是等着接受另一顿毒打。他认为它们总是一起来到，但是没有钟表或窗子让他可以记时确定。在这个地方时间早已失去了全部意义。他曾试图标记下他认为是二十四小时的时间段，但是他被带出去做手术了，他们把他带回来时，墙壁上被画下了成百上千的标记。_ **

**_The faces of the guards who come to kick him around are bored, disinterested. At first they’d been lit with the familiar sick excitement of bullies presented with weak prey; but Bucky has long since stopped trying to fight them when they come, and after so many days they clearly view it as a chore rather than a party. It’s starting to feel that way to Bucky, too—there are only so many punches a guy can take before he stops noticing._ **

**_来打他的那些看守的脸上是无聊与漠不关心。起初他们的脸上都曾被暴徒看见弱者时那让人眼熟的病态兴奋所点亮；但很久之前巴基就放弃了反抗他们，在许多日子之后，他们只是将这看作是个讨厌的工作而不是一场盛宴了。巴基也开始感觉如此——一个人也只能承受那么多殴打了然后他不在注意了。_ **

**_Yet all Breite has to do is shift in her chair and he’s shivering, desperate to get away._ **

**_但，布里特只是在椅子里换个姿势，他就开始发抖，绝望地想躲开。_ **

**_“{He is not coming,}” she tells him. “{No one is coming. There will be no rescue mission. This place, Hydra—it is the asset’s only world now. The asset will not leave this place unless Hydra wills it so. Accept that.}”_ **

**_“_ _{_ _他不会来了。_ _}_ _”她告诉他。“_ _{_ _没人会来。并没有任何救援任务。这个地方，九头蛇——它现在是资产唯一的世界。资产不得离开这个地方除非九头蛇愿意让它离开。接受吧。_ _}_ _”_ **

**_The chains rattle with the force of the shudders traveling through his body. There’s a strange roar growing in his ears, loud enough that he actually looks around for its source before he catches himself and fixes his eyes back on the ground. In his mind the newsreel plays again: a solemn procession through the streets of Brooklyn, the casket covered with an American flag and Steve’s picture standing nearby._ **

**_锁链因为他颤抖的身体而嘎嘎作响着。他耳朵里升起某种奇怪的轰鸣，声音大到他居然开始四下寻找声源，他马上控制住自己，视线落回到地面上。在他脑子里，那段新闻短片再次播放起来：一列庄严的队伍穿过布鲁克的街道，盖着美国国旗的棺木，史蒂夫的照片就摆在一边。_ **

**_He wouldn’t believe it—except Steve would do that. He would do exactly fucking that, given a plane full of bombs and a lot of innocent people in harm’s way. He’d lay down his life in a heartbeat, dumb sucker that he is, because he’s never managed to believe that his life meant a damn, no matter how many times Bucky stepped between him and the bullies, shot down the men coming up at Steve’s back, gave Steve his own life—_ **

**_他才不会相信呢——但史蒂夫会那样做的。他的确他妈的会那样做的，如果有一架装满炸弹的飞机和许多深陷险境的无辜平民。他会立刻放弃自己的性命，他就是那样的蠢蛋，因为他从来不认为自己的性命有多重要，不论巴基多少次挡在他和子弹之间，不论巴基多少次射杀偷袭史蒂夫背后的人，不论巴基多少次把自己的命给了史蒂夫——_ **

**_“He isn’t dead,” he whispers. Something hot touches his cheek, trickling down to his jaw; it takes him a moment to realize that it’s a tear. His skin is so cold—he hadn’t realized how cold he is._ **

**_“他没有死。”他低喃着。某种热烫的东西接触到了他的脸颊，顺着他的下巴慢慢往下爬；然后他才意识到那是一滴泪。他的皮肤这样的冷——他自己都不曾意识到自己有多冷。_ **

**_“{He is,}” Breite says, cutting through the roar in his ears. “{Accept that.}”_ **

**_“_ _{_ _他死了，_ _}_ _”布雷特说道，声音划破他耳朵里轰鸣。“_ _{_ _接受吧。_ _}_ _”_ **

**_He sobs. His lungs are still bruised from today’s—yesterday’s?—beating and it feels like he can’t get enough oxygen. The roar grows until it fills his head, shaking his bones. It leaves him hollowed and numb, an empty naked thing huddled on the floor at Breite’s feet that can’t stop crying._ **

**_他抽泣起来。肺部还肿着，因为今天——还是昨天？——的毒打，感觉就像他没法吸进足够了氧气了。轰鸣还在加大，直到它灌满了他的脑袋，撼动了他的骨头。它把他变得空洞而麻木，变成了一个光着身子，被掏空了心的东西，缩在布雷特脚边无法停止哭泣。_ **

**_Eventually he runs out of tears. In the blurred periphery of his vision, Breite’s ankles have not moved. “{Kill me?}” he whispers brokenly. “{Please.}”_ _终于，他流光了眼泪。在一片模糊间，布里特的脚踝不曾移动。“_ _{_ _杀了我？_ _}_ _”他破碎地低语着。“_ _{_ _求你了。_ _}_ _”_ **

**_“{No,}” she answers, her voice utterly unchanged, pitiless. He closes his eyes. “{Death is a mercy and the asset does not ask for mercy. Its death, like its life, belongs to Hydra, and Hydra will decide both. Accept that.}”_ _“_ _{_ _不。_ _}_ _”她回答，嗓音不曾改变，残酷无情。他闭起眼。“_ _{_ _死亡是种怜悯，而资产不可以祈求怜悯。它的死，就如它的生，属于九头蛇，也会由九头蛇来决定。接受吧。_ _}_ _”_ **

**_His vision’s gone dark, like the prelude to a blackout that won’t close in all the way and instead leaves him feeling dizzy and disoriented. His legs and arm have gone numb from kneeling in this position for so long._ All _of him has gone numb. “Please…”_ _他的视野开始变黑，就像序幕前并不会彻底关闭的灯光，却令他头昏眼花，分不清方向。他的腿与手臂因为维持这个跪姿时间太长而变得麻木。“求你了……”_**

**_“{The asset does not speak unless instructed to.}” She pauses, then prompts, “{Repeat the words.}”_ _“_ _{_ _资产不得开口说话除非被命令。_ _}_ _”停顿了一下，然后提示：“_ _{_ _重复这些话。_ _}_ _”_ **

**_It’s been his one remaining act of defiance, small and pointless. There is a litany of phrases that she wants him to repeat every time they are together. Sometimes he hears them in his cell and isn’t sure if there’s a hidden speaker or if he’s going insane. He’s never repeated them back. He’s not—_ _这一直是他坚持的一个挑衅行径，微小的，徒劳的。每次他们在一起，她都想要他重复一段冗长的叙述。他常常在自己的牢房里听见它们，不知道是有隐藏的扬声器，还是自己疯了。他从来没重复过它们。他没有——_ **

**_She shifts in her chair. He can’t find the energy anymore to flinch away, to even feel the panic. His voice, when it rasps out of him, is barely human. “{The asset—does not. Speak. Unless…instructed to.}”_ **

**_她在椅子里变换姿势。他再也找不到畏缩躲开的力气了，甚至都找不到害怕的力气了。他的嗓音，从他身体里挤出来时，几乎不像人声了。“_ _{_ _资产——不可以、说话、除非……被命令。_ _}_ _”_ **

**_She does not congratulate him. She offers no praise. She sits back and says, “{The asset obeys commands at all times. Repeat the words. Accept them.}”_ **

**_她没有祝贺他。她没有给出任何赞扬之词。她靠回到椅子里，说：“_ _{_ _资产随时服从命令。重复这些话。接受它们。_ _}_ _”_ **

**_“{The…the asset obeys commands at all times.}”_ **

**_“_ _{_ _资……资产随时服从命令。_ _}_ _”_ **

**_“{The asset does not ask for food or water. It will eat and drink when Hydra chooses. Repeat the words. Accept them.}”_ **

**_“_ _{_ _资产不祈求食物或者饮水。它会在九头蛇所选的时刻进食饮水。重复这些话。接受它们。_ _}_ _”_ **

Her voice fades slowly. The walls shift but stay the same. He’s on his front, huddled with his forehead pressed into the dusty carpet.

她的声音慢慢逝去。墙壁变换，但又未曾变化。他趴在地上，缩成一团，额头抵着满是尘土的地毯。

It can’t have been too long: the shower is still running upstairs and very faintly he hears Steve moving around, the faint squeak of his bare feet on the tile. He could probably run the water all day and not have it go cold, but Bucky knows instinctively that he’ll keep it short enough to fit an old, leaky water heater.

时间并没有过去很久；楼上的淋浴声还在响着，十分微弱，他听见史蒂夫走来走去，光裸的脚踩在瓷砖上发出的轻微吱吱声。他大概能放一天水也不会令它变冷，但是巴基本能地知道他会尽量缩短时间以配合一个老旧漏水的热水器。

He’s moving before he even thinks about it, forcing his stiff muscles to unclench by force of tattered will. His body feels old, like the cryosleep never happened and seventy years have descended on him all at once. His eyes won’t focus. Things flicker in the corners of his vision and he tries not to look—

他下意识地移动起来，用那破碎的意志力强迫自己僵硬的肌肉打开。他的身体感觉起来老态龙钟，就像冰冻沉睡从未发生，七十年的时光突然袭击了他。他的眼睛没法聚焦。有东西在他视野边缘处闪烁，他努力不要去看——

He gets to the bathroom door, has to put his hand on it for a second to be sure that it’s real. The door is, but his hand shines with metal. He wants to rip it off. It’s in him, he’s it, and the thought sends him groping along the wall to the shower. It’s a huge, walk-in shower, as large as the flophouse room that he and Steve shared after—

他来到浴室门前，必须将手放上去确定一切都是真的。这道门是真的，但是自己的手却闪耀着金属的光芒。他想将它扯下来。它就在他身体里，他就是它，而这个念头让他沿着墙面摸索进浴室里。那是个巨大的步入式淋浴间，跟他与史蒂夫同住过的那间廉价旅馆的房间一样大，就在那次——

…

_from **Revenant** Chapter 6_

_———— **摘自 《还魂》第六章**_


	3. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by stucky fic Revenant by stele3 
> 
> translated by Cindyfxx

 

……

The breath in Bucky's lungs stills. He can only stare while Steve, his face still showing that inner struggle, gets Bucky's prick into the palm of his hand, holding it there and frowning slightly like it's a strange object he's found under a rock. He gives it a slight tug then looks so frigging surprised when Bucky groans, his hips rolling.

巴基的肺罢工了。他只能瞪眼看着史蒂夫，他的脸上依旧带着内心的挣扎，将巴基的阴茎握进手里，握住，微微皱着眉，就好像他在某块石头下发现了一个奇怪的物件。他轻轻拉了一下，当巴基呻吟着挺腰时，表情该死的惊讶。

“You don't want to,” Bucky chokes. It's not a warning this time.

“你并不想啊。”巴基哽咽了。这次不是警告。

Steve lifts his eyes. Bucky closes his own rather than look away but it still makes shame rise hot in his throat. He can't even fucking do that much, can't pretend to fight the conditioning and act like a—

史蒂夫抬起眼。巴基闭上自己的眼睛，而非别开眼，但那依旧让他的喉咙里充满了热烫的羞愧。自己甚至连那一点都他妈的做不到，都不能假装与后天训练作斗争，表现得像个——

A gust of warm breath, too close, is the only warning he gets before Steve's lips touch his. Bucky keeps still, his bravado shattering; he knows he's hunched, wound up like a spooked animal, but he can't make his body relax. Steve kisses him slowly, carefully, and he tugs Bucky's cock slowly, carefully.

一缕温热的气息，靠近得太近了，是他唯一的预警，随后史蒂夫的嘴唇贴上他的。巴基还僵着身体，但他的虚长假象依旧碎裂了；他知道自己一直像只受到惊吓的野兽一样弓着身紧绷着肌肉，但没法让自己的身体放松下来。史蒂夫慢慢地吻着他，小心翼翼，然后他又缓缓地撸动着巴基的阴茎，小心翼翼。

It shouldn't mean this much, just another thing that someone is doing to Bucky's body, except for how he's shuddering with want, straining to follow when Steve breaks the kiss to breathe.

不应该意味着这么多啊，应该只是又一件某人正在对巴基的身体做的事而已啊，只除了自己正因为欲念而颤抖；只除了史蒂夫结束亲吻去喘口气时自己想贴上去继续的样子。

_The asset does not feel._

**_资产没有感觉。_ **

“What?”

“什么？”

Bucky opens his eyes. Steve is staring at him, brow wrinkled, like he heard—the words, repeat them, say it—

巴基睁开眼。史蒂夫正望着他，眉毛微微皱着，就像他听见了——那些话，重复它们，说它——

……

 

From  **[ _Revenant_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1536380/chapters/3252230)**   Chapter Six

选自  **《还魂》[第六章](http://binggunhui.s-club.tw/viewthread.php?tid=24&extra=page%3D1)**


	4. 第九章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank JF a lot!!
> 
> These wonderful fanarts from http://juefeifeifei.tumblr.com/  
> If you want to see more stucky fanarts , please follow her!!!

inspired by  beautiful stucky fic  **[ _Revenant_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1536380/chapters/3252230)**  by stele3

……

Bucky twists his right hand free from Steve’s grip and wraps his fingers around Steve’s wrist, a tangle of hands against the mattress. “Steve,” he croaks. “Tell me you got me.”

巴基从史蒂夫手中扭出自己的右手，紧握住史蒂夫的手腕，交缠不放的手压在床垫上。“史蒂夫，”他哑声道。“告诉我你抓住我了。”

“I gotcha, Bucky.” Steve squeezes Bucky’s left wrist, hard. The metal’s thick and unyielding.

“我抓住了，巴基。”史蒂夫狠狠捏紧巴基的左手腕。那金属坚硬不屈。

“Tell me you—tell me—”

“告诉我你——告诉我——”

“I’ve got you.” Steve’s close, his orgasm swelling up. Bucky beats him there, shoving his face into the mattress and groaning loud. Steve can feel him come, spasms tightening his body around Steve’s cock until it wrings him out, too, sends him over the edge into blinding release.

“我抓住你了。”史蒂夫临近边缘，情欲高涨。巴基将他控制在那里，脸埋进床垫里，大声呻吟。史蒂夫能感觉到他高潮了，痉挛着夹紧身体钳住史蒂夫的阴茎直到榨干他，但也将他逼过顶峰，送入白热化的释放中。

His body moves on automatic, fucking Bucky in hard jerks, while Steve’s brain swims around in hormones and strange, disjointed thoughts about Bucky’s hair and holding hands with him and wishing that they were facing each other right now so they could kiss.

他自己的身体还在机械地动着，狠操着巴基，但史蒂夫的大脑却在荷尔蒙的作用下四处游弋，奇异古怪且不连贯的念头，关于巴基的头发，关于他们交握的手，关于希望他们此刻是面对彼此的这样他们就可以亲吻了。

Maybe he says that aloud because Bucky grants that wish by arching and twisting his neck. It’s clumsy and not at all skilled, but Steve presses kiss after kiss against Bucky’s mouth and jaw, not at all minding the scrape of his stubble.

也许他将这话大声说出来了，因为巴基赞许地拱起身扭过脖子。吻得很笨拙，完全没有技巧可言，但史蒂夫还是一个接着一个的将亲吻落在巴基的嘴上和下巴上，完全不在意他扎人的胡茬。

……

from    _Revenant_ _Chapter 9_ _  
_

————摘自 《还魂》第九章

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

looks out into tree branches—thick enough to obscure lines of sight from the neighboring building, but not enough to hide a tactical approach—and they cast moving, flickering shadows across Steve’s still form. He’s stripped down to an undershirt, boxers, and socks. He looks like he got as far as pulling the mattress off the bed and fell asleep in the act of rearranging the bedding on the floor.

巴基的第一反应是出乎预料但却熟悉的一阵暴怒、兴奋与钟爱。他的第二个反应带着他穿过房门，直到能看见史蒂夫的肩膀随着呼吸起伏。这个房间的窗外一眼望去满是树枝——浓密到遮住了相邻建筑的视线，但又不会隐藏住某个战术上的靠近——它们投射出移动闪烁的光影，落在史蒂夫沉静的身躯上。他脱得只剩下一件背心、短裤和袜子。他看起来就像是只来得及从床上拉下床垫，然后还没来得在地板上重新布置好卧具就睡着了。

Bucky looks down at him and thinks—

巴基望着他，想着——

……

Steve breathes deep and slow. He’s showered and shaved while Bucky was up on the roof. When Bucky drifts forward to crouch at the edge of the mattress, he can smell soap and clean skin. The thin undershirt rides up off the cut of Steve’s narrow hips.

史蒂夫深而缓慢地呼吸着。他已经趁巴基在房顶上的时间洗过澡刮过胡子了。因此巴基屈身无声地蹲跪在床垫边时，能闻到肥皂和干净的皮肤。薄薄的背心滑上去，露出史蒂夫窄窄的腰线。

Past the line of his boxers, his legs stretch out long. It’s torture not to touch them, run his palm from knee to hip, but—Steve needs to sleep. And it wouldn’t be right, Bucky thinks. If he ever touches Steve again he wants Steve awake and looking at Bucky like he wants him back, like he isn’t afraid.

短裤外，他的两条长腿伸展着。不能去触摸它们，想用手从膝盖一路抚到腰间，简直是场折磨。但——史蒂夫需要睡觉。而且，那样做也是不对的，巴基想着。如果自己再碰史蒂夫，他想要史蒂夫醒着并看着他，就像他也想要巴基，就像他并不害怕。

Like he loves him. He’d said he did, before, back then, but he hasn’t said that he does now. Bucky wants the words desperately—but Steve needs to sleep.

就像他爱着他。他曾说过他爱，在从前，但他并没说现在还爱。此刻巴基绝望地想听到那几个词——但史蒂夫需要睡觉。

He looks at Steve’s slack, vulnerable face, the curl of his shoulder, and the dark hairs on his toes. He mouths his own promise, _I love you_ , then settles in to wait for it to be returned.

他看着史蒂夫放松脆弱的脸庞，肩膀的弧度，脚趾头上的深色毛发。他无声地说出诺言： _ **我爱你**_ ，然后躺下来，无声地等待着回应。

……

Apparently the mattress loophole works. When morning dawns grey and soft, Bucky’s stretched out beside Steve, one hand curled around Steve’s upper arm and his hair spread across his face. Steve can’t tell if he’s actually sleeping, but he’s horizontal and his eyes are closed. Steve counts that as a win.

显然，床垫‘诡计’奏效了。当天光微亮，昏暗柔和间，巴基躺在史蒂夫身边，一手握着史蒂夫的上臂，头发散落在脸上。史蒂夫分辨不出他是否真的睡着了，但是他是躺平了的，眼睛是闭着的。史蒂夫将这看做是一种胜利。

From  **[ _Revenant_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1536380/chapters/3252230)**   Chapter Nine

选自  **《还魂》[第九章](http://binggunhui.s-club.tw/viewthread.php?tid=24&extra=page%3D1)**


	6. Chapter 6

 


	7. Chapter 7

 


	8. Chapter 8

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The front cover and the back cover （sketch version）

The Artist: [juefeifeifei](http://tmblr.co/mhelz9ksHXwt7F9L2_l9how) 

 

 

Part of him thinks that he should be more upset. After all, he’s just discovered that both their lives had hinged on some Hydra scientists being narrow-minded, and that his entire identity is literally founded on the person sitting in front of him. Stark and Banner have done a lot of theorizing about the wipes and how they interact with his healing abilities. Most of it goes over Bucky’s head, but the one description that had stuck with him was of a tree, with a trunk turning into branches turning into stems turning into leaves. All of his memories, fluttering in the wind.

他心里有一部分认为自己应该感觉更不安才对。毕竟，他刚刚发现他们俩的命运转折是因为某些九头蛇科学家的古板思想，而他自己整个身份的建立是以眼前之人为基础的。关于擦除记忆和它们与他自愈能力之间相互影响，史塔克和班纳做了一大堆推论。大部分推论巴基也只是听听而已，但有一个关于树的描述抓住了他。一段树干，生出枝丫，枝丫变成绿叶。他所有的记忆，都在风中摇曳。

Hydra had tried to cut the tree down, but they’d never managed to kill it all the way. There’d always been a tiny shoot, a stump that sprouted upward again.

九头蛇曾试图砍倒那棵树，但他们从没能彻底杀死它。一直都存在着一点点嫩芽，一段不断发芽的残枝。

 

From   _[Revenant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1536380/chapters/3252230)_  by [stele3](http://tmblr.co/mLjLZrMKFsOANSIwoCYGWCg)

摘自 [《还魂》](http://binggunhui.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=12&extra=) 翻译：Cindy


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant Background illustrations

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant Background Illustrations

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant Background Illustrations


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant Background Illustrations

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant Background Illustrations

 


	15. Chapter 15

 


	16. Chapter 16

 


	17. Chapter 17

 


	18. Chapter 18

 


	19. Chapter 19

 


	20. Chapter 20

 


	21. Chapter 21

 


	22. Steve protecting Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene description - Steve standing in front of Bucky, arms spread to protect him, while Bucky holds a knife against his throat.(in Chapter Four)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （Sketch Version）

**[详细印调](http://vote.weibo.com/poll/136180221) **


	23. “ Dub-Con ” sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene description - Bucky and Steve have “ Dub-Con ” sex in the shower.(in Chapter Six)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （Sketch Version）

 


	24. The detached metal arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene description - Steve’s holding Bucky’s detached metal arm(in Chapter Five)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （Sketch Version）


	25. Kiss on the train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant illustrations - Steve and Bucky's kiss on the train in Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （Part Version）


	26. The Communications Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant illustrations - The Hydra communications tower in Slovenia (in Chapter Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Part Version)

                                              


	27. Bucky doing shirtless yoga!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene description - Steve walks in on Bucky doing shirtless yoga! (in Chapter Three)

                     


End file.
